


It Started With A Live Show

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!TJ, Villain!Jonah, tags are so overwhelming im done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is just an average 23 year old getting over a guy. Has an average part time job, going to online school to become a therapist, and had his two best friends Andi and Buffy.One day though, his life is turned upside down when Andi and Buffy drag him to a live show to see a singer that goes by the name Tj Kippen. When he brings the microphone up to mouth yelling 'sing', Cyrus blows the crowd away with his awesome voice that just might be better than Tj's.When someone catches it on camera and posts it, what happens to Cyrus' normal life?"Sprinklii made this so good this shouldn't even be fanfiction" - My mom.(TW: alcohol, mentions of sexual assault, drugs, and slight violence.)
Relationships: Amber & Cyrus Goodman, Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & T. J. Kippen's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

The last thing I wanted to do on a Friday night was going to some stupid live show with Andi and Buffy. Don't get me wrong: I love Andi and Buffy — but sometimes they can be over the top. So we're running through the streets of Shadyside at sometime after 8:00 hoping we won't be late because of our crappy parking lots.

"Come on Cyrus! Ever since you and Jonah broke up, you've been so isolated! Live a little okay?" Buffy shouts as we see the stadium in the distance. The show is at 9:30, and my feet become numb from running so much. I feel some weight lifted off of me when I run though, maybe exhilaration? I haven't had so much fun seeing the world in it's glory in a while, so I go with it.

The only reason why I'm still running.

"We're here!" Andi shouts as she stops running to grasp onto any air left in her system. After she stops, both Buffy and I do too. Buffy breaths in and out a few times before saying how that was easy. I think both Andi and I both agree that we could pass out.

"Oh come on that was like a midnight jog! Get over yourselves or we're gonna be late!" I'm surprised I didn't pass out while running. I haven't been very active my whole life, and i'm really gaunt. I get told everyday that I should eat more, or that I need to go to the gym even though i'm a perfectly healthy weight. Alright i'm 23, maybe not.

But we can ignore that.

We go through security, give them our tickets, and run to the stadium. The show already started with the opening act — someone named Amber I think? All I know is that Andi can't take her eyes off her. The lights, drinks, the music: i'm having the worst but best time of my life. Maybe i'm stuck in the euphoria of being a little tipsy, but i'll except that as my fait if I have to. 

Amber walks off the stage, her eyes landing on Andi's for a second before giving her a wink, making Andi's whole face go red. Really red since you could see it through her makeup. It took five minutes to get all of her equipment off the stage before they introduce someone with the name of Tj Kippen. 

All of a sudden, theres smoke on the stage, and Andi grabs my hand as we punch our way to the front of the crowd. Someone rise's on a platform to the top of the stage, only seeing their silhouette and the smoke surrounding them. Some music starts to silently play, building up to the reveal.

"Hello everybody! How are we doing tonight?" Suddenly, the whole crowd screams and fangirls screech as he starts talking to the audience. I have to admit, he's pretty hot. So i'll take the eye candy and pretend to like the show for Andi and Buffy so they don't feel too bad for me. 

From what he says, he's the lead of a cover band, and they'll be singing songs from Katy Perry to Lady GaGa. Im in for the show, and he starts singing bad romance, jumping around the stage and pouring his heart out. His eyes land on someone in the crowd, and his whole face goes grey and his voice becomes quiet before jumping right back into the performance. He wonders around the stage, looking at the first row of people until his eyes find mine.

And then everything seems to stop as we look at each other while he's singing. His voice becomes stronger, and I could almost see the light bulb above his head. He got closer to me and crouched down, still singing.

"I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could write a bad romance" He brings the microphone to lips, mouthing 'sing' with a sweet smile on his face. I wink at him before singing the next lime but belting it out, having fun with it just because i felt like it. 

I nailed the note, and watched as Tj's face grow from shock, to a proud smile, to insanely blushing while joining me on the line "caught in a bad romance". I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not, I couldn't hear what he tried to tell me before starting to sing again, and I didn't know exactly what mess that was. But i know it meant something, and that his face and eyes were saying something different than his mind and body while we were singing togeteher.

I also know that it was the first time I had smiled in a while.


	2. Chapter One: Don’t Go Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus runs into someone at work

could someone tell me why i want to stay?

could someone tell me why i feel this way?

Cyrus' POV

I wake up from my phone blowing up with text notifications and people following my Instagram account. I don't know how people found me, yet I'm pissed that it happened in the first place. Andi and Buffy and frantically texting me, my Mom and Dad are really confused, and Jonah is asking for a second chance. 

In total: 57 calls, 173 texts, 25 voicemails.

I go on my news app, the place I hope there isn't anything related to me on — but I find 10 articles talking about last night.

Random fan and Tj Kippen have ridiculous chemistry in a duet!

Unknown Cyrus Goodman has the world on its feet when singing with Tj Kippen.

Tea Time: Steamy Duet Caught On Camera Has Fans Wanting More!

I almost throw up when I see an article called Does the unknown online student have the hots for Tj Kippen? and I rush to the bathroom to throw up when I see Tj Kippen already has fanfiction with random fan Cyrus Goodman! I lean against my bathroom wall, the cold tiles giving me the perfect wake-up call. I think I should be decent and call my friends and family, but I can do that later. 

My head is spinning though, and I feel dizzy. I think I might throw up again, but I gulp it down as I go to my bedroom to change into my uniform for work. I work at my local cafe, just because it was the only decent job in my area available at the time. I grab a banana, my keys, and walk out of my house. I put on my earbuds too, putting on a Lofi playlist because I don't know what to listen to at this point.

While i walk around in the area of my apartment, everything is so calm unlike my phone still blowing up in my back pocket. The wind quickly seeps through my thin zip-up hoodie, and I wish I wore something else. The neighborhood is pretty this time of year, so I might as well go through the consequences. Red and orange leaves brush every inch of sidewalk, and the lawns of houses that were recently raked are covered again.

Walking around in Shadyside, I tried not to pay attention to all the eyes on me, and just keep my eyes on my feet or the sidewalk. In the distance though, I see a bunch of people with cameras in front of the cafe I work at, and I have a feeling they somehow found out I work there and wanted pictures.

I get to where they're standing, and suddenly they swarmed by voices yelling my name and asking me questions. I zone out though, just standing there stunned. I don't know what to do, so I stand. All of the voices blur together, and my head hurts. I feel like I'm spinning until everything seems to stop.

"Cyrus Goodman, have you know Tj before the events of last night?"

"Cyrus, are you two a thing?"

"What's going on?" 

"Cyrus!"

"Cyrus!" 

"Cyru—

I suddenly feel a large hand pull me out of the swarm of paparazzi, and I don't even care who it is.

I'm too lost to know anyway.

~•~

Tj's POV: One hour earlier

I'm in my hotel room, and all I can think about is that fan I sung to yesterday. I kept an eye on him through out the show, and he had the most vibrant and unique smile I've ever seen. Something about the way he looked at me said that he didn't see me as a celebrity but as a person. He danced along to the music, his hair bouncing up and down and his hands in the air — not caring if he looked like an idiot.

And his voice.

Holy shit, his voice.

When he opened his mouth, it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I could sit somewhere and listen to him for hours. I felt my face go red, and my eyes speak everything I wanted to say to him. Our voices together and our stage chemistry was better than anyone else I've ever sung anything with.

I wish I could meet him again, just so I could talk to him. I can't help but feel bad for him though, knowing that my fans are insane and read way too far into this. I haven't even come out as gay to them, but I guess 14-year-olds with Wattpad accounts really like gay ships. 

They found out who he was, and where he lived, and where he worked. His name is Cyrus Goodman, he's 23, and takes an online college course. He works at Starbucks and lives in a small apartment. I keep on watching the video of him singing on repeat, wishing I could re-live that moment again. Just to see the sparkle in his eyes, just to see his smile.

To sing with him again.

I decide to get dressed, wanting to look around Shadyside since I'm stuck here. The coronavirus made Shadyside my last show for a month while I'm on my tour, and air travel was canceled altogether yesterday. I'm surprised Shadyside isn't shut down yet, but I'm sure it will be soon.

I walk out of my hotel room, wishing I could listen to music. So I just put up my hood and have a different attitude hoping that makes it harder for people to know who I am. Shadyside is generally a cool place, the town is so small but alive. There's not a single cloud out, but it's pretty windy out making me want to go somewhere and eat breakfast. 

I'm walking around though, and I see paparazzi crowded around something, or someone, in front of a Starbucks.

Oh shit, that's Cyrus.

I rush over there and try to find his arm (I do), and pull him out of the crowded area, into the Starbucks. I don't think he knows it's me, or what's happening, but I'll explain later. 

He just needs to be more careful.

~•~

Cyrus' POV

I finally snap out of my head when I get thrown into a Starbucks by someone in a black hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and Nike Air Force Ones. I don't know who this person is, but I can't help but be thankful but annoyed at the same time. I realize I should probably be yelling at this person, so I do.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" The stranger pulls down their hood, and I know that face from somewhere. I then realize it's Tj, and I can't figure out how he found me or my location. I do feel my cheeks heat up though, seeing that our hands are still linked together.

"Are you okay Cyrus?" He says.

Well, I guess a famous person knows my name.

"So, you know my name. How do you know me?" I ask, knowing it's a stupid question seeing that everyone was just shouting my name and that I'm the only thing people are talking about on the news.

"How do you think everyone else knows you?" He returns with a reassuring smile. The creepy thing is that I know that people went digging on the internet to find all of this out. The other creepy thing is that I know for a fact paparazzi can see through glass and are probably taking pictures of Tj and I holding hands. I'm not letting go though, and I don't think he is either.

"Good point," I say.

"You really need to be more careful, Cyrus." His voice is soft and caring. He's famous, he could be a dick to me if he wanted to and no one would care. But instead, he's sweet and the way he says my name so delicately has my heart racing.

"Okay, I'll—" I get cut off.

"Before you'll say 'I'll be more careful next time', your in the news now. Everyone has their eyes on you, can make money off you, and your in a dangerous situation right now. So please, coming from me, please be more careful okay?" He puts a hand on my shoulder, and my face is now burning. "I'm stuck in Shadyside for about a month do to COVID-19 — so if you need me, give me a call." He hands me a business card as well.

"Okay." He smiles at me again before letting me go, his eyes lingering on me before walking away.

"And Cyrus? You we're amazing at singing last night. I don't blame everyone for looking for your information. Just . . . something about singing with you felt really good. Give me a call okay?"

And he doesn't even wait for a response, because he walks out of the Starbucks, pushing his way through the paparazzi. Maybe if I looked a little longer, I would have seen him look back one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello again! so, i'll have a ton of time to write because of COVID-19, so expect this book to be finished very quickly. besides that, have a nice night/ day!


End file.
